


i've told a million lies but now i tell a single truth, there's you in everything i do

by reedus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff, M/M, Robert's and Chrissie's Wedding, Sort of an AU, Wedding, mentions of alcohol abuse in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedus/pseuds/reedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Paddy asked him if he was in love with this new bloke, Aaron's instincts immediately told him to deny it, but his thoughts raced and his instincts were pushed to the side and his heart started beating too quickly and then he knew; he knew that he was in love with Robert Sugden.</p><p>Or: </p><p>The one with the wedding we all wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've told a million lies but now i tell a single truth, there's you in everything i do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smokeynights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/gifts).



One week. It's only one week away. That dreaded wedding that was a constant reminder of how their relationship was more complicated than Robert not being out of the closet as bisexual. It was more complicated than the village rich boy having a fling with the guy who hates himself more than he hates the world- which is a lot. It was more complicated than a fling; on Aaron's side, it was love.

When Paddy asked him if he was in love with this new bloke, Aaron's instincts immediately told him to deny it, but his thoughts raced and his instincts were pushed to the side and his heart started beating too quickly and then he knew; he knew that he was in love with Robert Sugden.

Aaron knew that Robert didn't love him, but he also knew that deep down, Robert actually did care for him. He wouldn't keep coming back if he hadn't feelings for Aaron. But now it was the wedding that bothered Aaron. The fact that it was this coming week, and the idea of Robert leaving him for good left a heavy empty feeling in his chest. There was just something not right about Robert leaving him, Aaron thought of it as if you got your tooth pulled out and still you ran your tongue over the gap because you know that something belongs there. Although that something isn't there anymore. All that was left in the emptiness was the feeling of impeding doom and misery.

Aaron's phone flashed, vibrating against the wooden coffee table. Breathing in deeply, he picked up and opened the message. He guessed that it was from Robert but couldn't guess what it said. He got one thing right: it was from Robert. But, oh, how Aaron wished he hadn't read it, that he decided to ignore it and pretend to never receive it. Spelled out in lowercase letters, the text message read "it's over. - r." That's when Aaron felt the emptiness in his chest swallow him whole.

***

Aaron doesn't remember when he started drinking, but he remembers not stopping for anything. Somehow a week passed, and today was the day. It was Robert's joyful wedding day to Chrissie.

From his room, Aaron could hear the hustle and bustle downstairs of everyone getting ready to celebrate the affair. Aaron's head felt like someone was hammering on it and it hurt like a son of a bitch. But it was his chest that caught his attention; all that was there was an empty feeling where his heart should be, a numb bottomless pit of sadness. And it was all because of Robert.

Eventually Aaron was able to push himself from his bed onto the wooden floor beneath him, and half walk half drag himself to the bathroom where he threw up into the toilet. Chas knocked on the door at one point, asking if he was okay, to which she got a grunt as a reply. Aaron somehow got into the shower and sat on the tiles, allowing the water to wash away the stench of alcohol and knock him out of his hangover. As he was changing into clean clothes, he heard people begin to leave and head down to the church. Aaron didn't wear a suit, instead changed into a clean pair of black jeans, a fresh black t-shirt and his dark grey hoodie. _Last time I dressed well for this son of a bitch, he blew me off for Chrissie_ , Aaron thought shoving his feet into his shoes.

It was quite a nice day out, a chill blew through the light wind and the sun shone down upon the village. From the front door Aaron could see nearly everyone walk down to the church, like Robert's and Chrissie's wedding was the most important event of the year.

 _If not now, when?_ Aaron thought as he started his march down to the church, he's hands shoved in his pockets, _It's now or never_.

Inside the church was packed, Ashley was trying to help everyone find a seat, Lachlan sat in the front row on his phone, and Robert stood with his back to the people, bouncing one leg to calm his nerves. Robert didn't even hear Aaron approach him over the noise of the church.

"You look nice." Aaron spoke softly, glancing over Robert's suit. Robert jumped a little when Aaron was there, not expecting to hear his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Robert spat out.

"I wanted to talk to you." Aaron muttered shrugging. "Just one minute, c'mon." Aaron strolled off to the backroom of the church, hearing Robert's footsteps behind him. Aaron smiled, revealed that Robert did follow him.

"What is it Aaron? I'm about to get mar-"

"Please don't get married. I thought I could handle it but I was wrong." Aaron blurted out before he could really process the words.

Robert was taken aback, "Why shouldn't I get married?" There was a smug tone to his voice.

Sighing Aaron shrugged his shoulders, looking anywhere but at Robert, "You know why."

"Don't play games with me Aaron. I don't like games-"

"Unless you're the one who's playing em, yeah I know." Finally Aaron looked at Robert; his golden hair was silky soft and his eyes actually held a form of kindness to them. He wasn't smiling though, he was being serious. "Don't get married because... Because I love you." Aaron didn't know where the courage came from to utter those words to Robert, but it was too late to back out now; Robert had heard him.

"What did you say?" Robert's voice was barely above a whisper, but Aaron could hear it as clear as day. Robert eyes bore holes into Aaron's, forcing Aaron to look away.

"Ya heard me. Loud n' clear. Kinda surprised I actually said it," Aaron forced out a chuckle. "But doesn't make it any less true. I'm in love with you Robert, ya may have thought of me as some meaningless fuck at the start, but I know you've changed how ya think bout me. Why else would ya keep coming back?"

Robert's face was a plain expression, but you could see that behind his eyes, his mind was racing. "Aaron," he breathed out. "You can't just come here, on my fucking wedding day, and confess your love for me. How'd I know this isn't some way for me to put off the wedding so we can continue the little charade we've got going on? How'd I know you're telling the truth?"

Aaron opened his mouth to argue his defense, but Robert held up a hand to shush him. "Not that your feelings really matter. Like you said, you're just a meaningless fuck for me."

In shock and anger, Aaron immediately put back up his barriers that he so slowly let down to let Robert in. His fists clenched in loathing of the man he loved. Fury radiated off both of their bodies.

"Robert-" Ashley popped his head around the corner. "Oh sorry if I was interrupting, only it's time. Chrissie's here."

"Yeah, of course Ashley, let's go." Robert pushed past Aaron, avoiding his eye. For a moment, Aaron waited, half trying not to punch the wall, half trying not to cry. Then he stalked out of the backroom, down the aisle and sat in one of the back seats in the room, with perfect vision of Robert.

The church was packed with the majority of the village, everyone in their best to watch the new owners of Home Farm be wed.

Chrissie gracefully glided down the aisle in all white and sparkles, with Lawrence at her arm, to reach Robert's side at the altar. Ashley stood between them, smiling as Lawrence gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and released her arm.

The ceremony was classy and rather formal. By the time Chrissie had said her vows, Aaron was about ready to leave.

"Okay, Robert, will you say your vows of marriage to Chrissie please?" Ashley said, smiling warmly.

Robert nodded, rubbing his thumbs across the back of Chrissie's hands. "Chrissie, my dearest Chrissie. From the moment we met I knew that you could make a decent man out of me, and prove your father wrong." Everyone laughed. "You've always accepted me for what I am, and I you. Age isn't even a problem between us, as you've said many times before love has no boundaries." Robert paused and looked down at his hands holding Chrissie's for a few seconds. His hands were shaking. "And you're right, love has no boundaries. I love you Chrissie White. So much... But I can't marry you."

The atmosphere in the church froze, everyone's breath hitched. No one knew what to do or what to say. It was as if Robert declared war, not the fact that he can't marry Chrissie.

"W-what?" Chrissie choked out, tears flooding her eyes. Robert finally looked away from her, down the aisle and directly into Aaron's eyes. Aaron felt his heart stop, his palms get warm with nerves.

"I'm so sorry Chrissie, I didn't want to hurt you like this. God, I didn't want to hurt you at all. I love you for christ's sake, but I can't. I just can't." Robert blurted out, still holding Chrissie's hands. She ripped them from his grip. Tears were starting to stream down her face.

"Why can't you marry me?!" She demanded, pushing Robert away from her.

Robert licked his lips, staring her in the eye. "It's because.. I love someone else." He mumbled, for only her to hear.

"You love someone else?!" She shouted, tears rolling faster. "Who is she?! Why is she better than me?!" Robert got a tight feeling in his chest; Chrissie genuinely didn't deserve this, and he didn't want to hurt her.   

"Uh, it's-it's complicated, can't we talk in private, c'mon Chrissie, please?" Robert nearly pleaded to her.

"No, we won't talk in private just because you asked nicely! You've ruined everything just because you can! Who is she?! Tell me Robert!" Chrissie was becoming hysterical, tears rolling faster and faster down her cheeks. People were standing up to leave, maybe some wanted a better view, but Aaron wanted to leave. Immediately.

Aaron pushed past the people standing in front of him, catching Robert's eye as he left the church.

Outside was colder than he remembered, so Aaron pulled up the hood of his grey jumper and started to walk away from the chaotic scene still playing out inside the church. More and more people began to walk out of the church, gossiping about the terrible tragedy that would should have been Robert's and Chrissie's wedding. Aaron glanced back at the crowd, spotting Katie, her arm around Andy, with a ' _I told you so_ ' look on her face. Aaron half smiled to himself; she was always right about Robert.

There was a sudden hush to the crowd. Aaron cautiously looked back, squinting in the winter sun. He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them, when he saw Robert in the church doorway. Aaron's heart stopped. They locked eyes and Robert started walking towards Aaron, not breaking eye contact. Aaron was frozen on the spot, barely alert that everyone was watching Robert storm towards him. Robert held up his right hand, pointing his finger at Aaron.

"You, you little shit." Robert swore stopping centimetres away from Aaron. "This is all because of you, you and your good looks and fake laid back attitude and your cock and your- your fucking _love_." Robert closed the gap between them. "It's ruined because of you. Aaron, everything is fucked because of you. And christ, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Aaron opened his mouth in shock, but before he could speak, Robert grabbed the back of Aaron's neck, knocking his hood down off Aaron's head and crashed their mouths together. Gasps and shocked ' _oh my god!_ 's erupted around them as Aaron pulled Robert closer to him, if that was even possible.Both men clung onto each other as if the other was their only life support as they kissed in front of nearly the entire village.

Their kiss felt like it lasted forever, but the reality was that it was less than a minute. The reality was it was to prove to the village that Robert doesn't care what they think of him anymore. Neither released their grip of each other once the kiss was broken, they remained still, staring at each other like they were seeing one another for the first time.

"Everything's ruined because of you Aaron. And I love it." Robert smirked at Aaron, who's cheeks were dusted pink. "Guess you could say that I love you."

Aaron didn't know how to respond, so he smiled, with one of the best feelings that he felt in his heart since he realised how lethal Robert Sugden could be, and kissed the man he loved without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Bet My Life" by Imagine Dragons.  
> Hope you liked it :) currently it's Robron that occupies my every thought and I wanted the wedding to go like this so badly, so here we are!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
